Legion (Earth-616) Personality Index
This is the personality index for Legion: Jemail Karami (Earth-616) from New Mutants Vol 1 28 0001.jpg|Jemail Karami Jack Wayne (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) 0003.jpg|Jack Wayne Cyndi (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from New Mutants Vol 1 27 001.jpg|Cyndi Legion_the_God-Mutant_(Legion_Personality)_(Earth-616)_from_New_Mutants_Vol_3_20_001.jpg|God Mutant #5 Marci Sabol (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Marci Sabol Gestalt (Legion Personality) (Earth-616).png|Gestalt Drexel (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from New Mutants Vol 3 2 001.jpg|Drexel Clown (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from New Mutants Vol 3 2 001.jpg|Clown Needed.png|Arm Loose (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Loose Sally (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from New Mutants Vol 3 3 0001.jpg|Sally Hugh Davidson (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from New Mutants Vol 3 3 0001.jpg|Hugh Davidson Purple Alien.jpg|Purple Alien Specs (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from New Mutants Vol 3 4 0001.jpg|Specs Trackstar.jpg|Track Star #3554 Vampire Legion.jpg|Vampire Stitched Alien.jpg|Stitched Alien Nazi Doctor (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) 0001.jpg|Nazi Doctor Wolf-Man.jpg|Wolfman White Witchdoctor (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from New Mutants Vol 3 5 001.PNG|White Witchdoctor 115 (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from New Mutants Vol 3 14 0003.png|Personality-115 762 (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from New Mutants Vol 3 14 0001.png|Personality-762 Moira Age of X.jpg|Moria/(X) Time-Sink (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 250 0001.png|Time-Sink Chain (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 251 0007.png|Chain Susan in Sunshine (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 251 0007.png|Susan in Sunshine Bleeding Image (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 252 0001.png|Bleeding Image Endgame (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 252 0001.png|Endgame Styx (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 250 0002.png|Styx Delphic (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 249 0001.png|Delphic Charles Xavier (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 10 0001.jpg|Xavier Findle the Finder (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 5 0001.png|Findle The Finder The Origamist.jpg|The Origamist Tyrannix the Abominoid (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 1 0001.png|Tyrannix the Abominoid Needed.jpg|The Xtractor Zubar (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 1 0001.png|Zubar The AirShrike Ksenia Nadejda Panov (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 1 0001.jpg|Ksenia Nadejda Panov Kirbax the Kraklar (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 2 0001.png|Kirbax the Kraklar Cowboy (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 2 0001.png|Cowboy Metallax the Untamer (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 3 0001.jpg|Metallix the Untamer Chronodon (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 3 0001.png|Chronodon Non-Newtonian Annie (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 4 0001.png|Non-Newtonian Annie Compass Rose (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 254 0001.png|Compass Rose Johnny Gomorrah (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 249 0001.png|Johnny Gomorrah Pukatus Jr. (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 3 0001.png|Pukatus Jr. David Haller (Earth-616) and Hypnobloke (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 16 0001.png|Hypnobloke K-Zek the Conduit (Legion Personality) (Earth-616).png|K-Zek the Conduit Max Kelvin (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 3 0001.png|Max Kelvin Mycolojester (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 6 0001.png|Mycolojester Protozoan Porter.png|Protozoan Porter Skinsmith (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 4 0001.png|Skinsmith Wormwhole Wodo (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 5 0001.png|Wormwhole Wodo Oxy (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 9 0001.png|Oxy Zero G. Priestly (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 16 0001.png|Zero G. Priestly Delusionaut (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 20 0001.png|Delusionaut 181 (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 248 0001.jpg|Personality-181 302 (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 251 001.jpg|Personality-302 933 (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 251 0001.jpg|Personality-933 The Weaver (Legion Personality) (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 2 20 0001.png|The Weaver